


GoldiLocks

by imperialPianist



Category: No Fandom ( technically Homestuck O.C. )
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialPianist/pseuds/imperialPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut story between two O.C.'s this was written for a special person with their original characters. just, plot-less sex. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoldiLocks

Runi smirked, holding the younger male by his hair roughly. The look plastered on his face could be described as possessive, smug, and hungry. His searching eyes deepened as he took a moment to study the boy, ingraining every curve of the supple body beneath into his permanent memory for... Later use. Somehow Devlin had ended up completely naked while he was still fully clothed, and try as he may he couldn’t suppress a small smile, watching flashes of pale skin gleam and glint in the dim lighting as the boys chest rose and fell with heavy pants. The elder chuckled, leaning down to drag his tongue up Devlin's spine, settling for nipping slightly on the boys ear before sucking almost harshly on the side of his neck. Runi pulled back, admiring the now blossoming red mark standing in stark contrast to Devlin's pale skin. Not being able to resist, Runi let his hands drag slowly over Devlin's body, running up and across the younger's back and chest. Runi let a dark chuckle slip past his lips as he felt Devlin shiver, the boy's body tensing slightly underneath Runi's strong, slightly calloused hands. Runi leaned down, hot breath rippling over the shell of Devlin's ear. "Has it been that long Goldilocks?" Runi outright smiled as the loudest growl he had ever heard ripped its self from the blond's chest. " The fuck, I mean what the actual FUCK Runi was that really necessary you know I HATE that GODDAMN NICKNAME! " Devlin, with some struggle, managed to turn around enough to lie on his back and make eye contact with the smirking man. "Why the hell do I even keep bothe-" Devlin was cut off quickly as Runi grabbed the back of his head crushing Devlin's lips into his own in a kiss that would most definitely leave a bruise the next day. The kiss was rough and hard, somehow lacking any single technique but the most elegant thing either of them had ever felt. Devlin let out a small, almost shy moan that reverberated down Runi's throat as he bit down slightly on Devlin's bottom lip. Runi pulled back, grinning wildly. He watched as Devlin keened beneath him, panting Runi's name softly. Runi watched Devlin's expression as he slowly rutted against him, enjoying the loud curses falling from Devlin's lips as he did so. Devlin thrust up frantically, trying desperately to get more friction. Runi moved back, leaving Devlin panting on the bed as he began to strip out of his clothes. He took a moment to watch Devlin's eyes flutter open and closed, making him look almost innocent, a stark contrast to the fowl language falling from his mouth like a waterfall. Runi climbed back over the loud blond, slipping a hand under the shivering form to the small of his back, pulling Devlin's hips closer. Runi leaned down, sucking against the soft skin of Devlin's shoulder. A half cry poured out of Devlin's shaking form as Runi's cock rested on his abdomen, hot and heavy. Runi lapped at the newly made marks on Devlin's collar bone, slinking a hand behind Devlin's knee and pushing him up further on the bed. Again Runi shifted forward, Devlin's hands winding around the back of Runi's neck, arching up into him. Somehow Devlin's feet found purchase on the bed as he rocked up, throwing his head back as moan reverberated through the room. Runi let out a soft growl, his hands running down Devlin's side, semi-blunt nails digging into Devlin's hip bones. "MY GOD JUST FUCK ME NOW PLEASE ". Runi gave a small laugh. "Being impatient ain't gonna get you anywhere Goldilocks." Both Devlin and Runi knew the utter lie in that statement, both of them wanting it. Devlin didn't respond with anything coherent, just a small whine, the sound making Runi's eyes flood over with lust. "Turn over. Now". Runi's voice was low and commanding, echoing through Devlin's mind as a promise, and a warning. Devlin rolled over all too eagerly, fisting his hands into the sheets. Runi gave an appreciative hum, and Devlin heard the opening of a draw behind him. Devlin's chest tightened as he nearly sighed with relief as he heard the opening of a cap. "Nonononono" Devlin gasped as he felt Runi's finger pressing against him. "No takes too long come on Runi don’t." Runi snorted, leaning over him, nipping at his ear. "Don’t bullshit me boy. We both know you like it rough." Runi let his nails drag slowly down Devlin's back, smirking against Devlin's skin. Devlin whined helplessly. Well, that wasn’t exactly a lie, but fuck if he wasn’t going to end Runi for that comment when he could think straight again. Devlin let out a small mewl as he rolled his hips back, trying to press up against Runi. Runi hummed and rocked back, and Devlin could feel Runi's hand moving behind him, fuck he was touching himself, that bastard. "Fine you prick I do I admit it just FUCK ME NOW!" Runi laughed and let his slick hand wind around to grip Devlin's length. "Calm your tits Goldilocks. I gotcha." Devlin groaned as Runi pumped him slowly, the tip of his dick pressing against Devlin's tight entrance. Devlin wailed into the bed as he tried to push back against Runi and down into his hand at the same time. "Relax boy." Devlin was sure that he screamed loud enough for the entire world to hear as Runi rolled into him, splitting him in half. Devlin tensed as his muscles burned, shuddering as Runi slid even deeper into him. The blond arched his back as another scream hitched in his throat. Runi wasn’t even thrusting as much as he was just rolling his hips, taunting the smaller boy. Devlin moaned as he pushed back, gasping against the bed. "God Harder Please." Runi growled, his body leaning over to mold against Devlin's back. Runi took one hand away from Devlin's hip, gripping his soft blond hair and pulling him upright. Devlin gasped, his legs spreading wider on either side of Runi's thighs, his back pressed flush against Runi's chest. Runi let out a low noise close to a grunt. "Better watch it Goldilocks." Devlin didn't know how to respond, his senses on overload. Runi sunk his teeth into Devlin's skin and pushed up roughly. Devlin's hands flew out and caught on the headboard, and his yelp of surprise quickly turned into screams of ecstasy as Runi picked up the pace, driving into the body above him without mercy. Runi, still with a death grip on Devlin's hair, tilted Devlin's head back, exposing his throat. Runi clawed along Devlin's hip, down his thigh, across his back, and all Devlin could do is howl and moan. He could hear Runi between his cries, murmuring into the open air and gasping into the crook of his neck. For a split second, Runi paused in his rampant thrusting, and Devlin felt him shift, angling his hips down a little more, and then give one sharp stab. Devlin's body seized as he keened, raking his nails along the headboard, hitting his head against the wall. Runi wrapped his arms around Devlin's middle, using his hips as vice grips to bounce the blond on his lap. Runi moved the hand splayed across Devlin's stomach, moving it down to grip the boys cock again, stroking it roughly. Devlin felt his heart stop as the fluttering in his chest ceased and a violent wave of feeling crashed over him. He shuddered and choke, his throat working around a scream as he threw his head back against Runi's chest. Runi kept thrusting even as Devlin tightened around him, following in suit as he bit down hard on Devlin's shoulder, grunting as Devlin felt his hot seed sear his insides. Both Runi and Devlin were still for several moments, until Runi found his strength again, and rocked them both over onto the bed, curling around Devlin, still buried deep inside the small body. Devlin hummed wordlessly, a sweet ache setting into his muscles. There was a faint buzzing in the air, and small cracks of electricity sparking through Devlin's messy hair. "Umm, Hey Runi, you thinking of pulling out any time soon?" Runi buried his head in the top of Devlin's hair. "Shuddup goldilocks. Sleep now." Devlin sighed, using his elbow to hit Runi lightly in the stomach. Runi growled, quickly pulling out, before curling up around Devlin, almost crushing him. Devlin gasped, making a choking sound. "You fucking dick get OFF me." Runi thought for a moment, before smirking widely. "Nope." Devlin sighed, letting his head flop onto a pillow. He decided he'd deal with Runi later, when he was slightly less exhausted and sore. Devlin made a mental note as his brain began to shut down, listening to Runi's deep breathing. He would have to get Runi back for the use of that awful nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for one of my great friends ( carcinoCuller on tumblr ), and is just a simple plot-less smut story ( as stated in the summary ) i really liked it and thought it turned out well so-- post!!! oh! and on the topic of credits, check out my amazing beta's tumblr too! ( spiider8iitch ). as always, review please!


End file.
